


The Bells

by Magi Silverwolf (Magi_Silverwolf)



Series: Familial Relations [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, F/M, Female Jewish Character, First Meetings, Gen, Jewish Ana Jarvis, Pre-Canon, Romantic Edwin Jarvis, Romantic Gestures, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magi_Silverwolf/pseuds/Magi%20Silverwolf
Summary: "Edwin had known me just a few days when he smuggled me out of Hungary," Ana once told Peggy Carter. "Sometimes it just doesn't take very long to know that someone is important."This is the story of those few days.





	The Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the original canon nor am I making any profit from writing this piece. All works are accredited to their original authors, performers, and producers while this piece is mine. No copyright infringement is intended. I acknowledge that all views and opinions expressed herein are merely my interpretations of the characters and situations found within the original canon and may not reflect the views and opinions of the original author(s), producer(s), and/or other people.  
> Warnings: This story may contain material that is not suitable for all audiences and may offend some readers. Please exercise understanding of personal sensitivities before and during reading.  
> Author’s Note(s): Random tidbit that my Joyful One produced for me and that I am now going to be sharing: the woman who founded Mother’s Day was named Anna Jarvis. It’s not spelled the same, but close enough that I felt a mighty need for something Ana-centric on this day, even if it turned out to not have a tiny Tony in it.

-= LP =-  
The Bells  
Part 01: One Little Touch  
-= LP =-  
“Yes, it hit me just like a ton of bricks. Yes, my heart burst. Now I know what’s life about. One little touch and love’s knocked me out.” – _Hairspray_ , “I Can Hear the Bells”  
-= LP =-

 

Edwin Jarvis was not even supposed to be there, strictly speaking. He was a pilot, not a delivery boy. He respected General Levins, however, and the General wanted to impress Mr. Stark in the hope of getting the man to contract for the British military as well as the Americans. Edwin wanted to believe that his fellow airmen would have possessed the maturity to handle shopping for lady undergarments without giving way to vulgarity or Heaven forbid, _violence_ , but he had heard that Mr. Stark was not an easy man to tolerate at the best of times and had the exact same attitude towards the fairer sex as one would expect from any rake. Left to his own devices in a foreign country while shopping in an area focused on female apparel was a recipe for disaster even greater than the war.

 

Edwin always did enjoy being of use.

 

Edwin had been drawn to the alley by the sound of fighting. To his shock, it had been a red-haired woman who had been cornered by three men, all of which were easily head and shoulders above her and had at least two stones more mass. He had been about to intercede on her behalf when she had dropped two of her attackers with a spinning kick that would not have been out of place for a dancer. She had then pulled the last one in by his tie to whisper something into his ear before shoving him away from her and into the wall farthest from her.

 

The next thing Edwin knew, she had her arms around him, guiding them both out onto the busy street. He had let himself just be swept along until he had spotted Mr. Stark. The woman allowed herself to be pulled towards the millionaire; Edwin was under no delusion that he could overpower her. Mr. Stark had merely grinned at the unexpected addition that Edwin had brought and asked no questions about her.

 

“Ana!” cried the woman behind the counter of the shop that Mr. Stark had swept them into. She was a dumpling of a woman, but that did not slow her down as she sped around the counter to pull the redhead into a fierce hug. She let out a torrent of questions in a language that sounded like it was the local dialect of Yiddish. Edwin could only pick out a few of the universal words, something about concern and protection. By the time the woman finally turned towards them, Mr. Stark was practically vibrating where he stood. “How may I help you, sirs?”

 

Despite Mr. Stark bringing forth all his smooth-talking charm, Ana focused her attention on Edwin. She smiled at him. She made sure to draw him into conversation less scandalous than what Mr. Stark was discussing with the boutique owner. Edwin found himself captivated by how her green eyes sparkled when she laughed, like sunlight filtering through the first leaves of spring. He had known her less than an hour but already he knew that he could get lost in those eyes and die a happy man.

 

When it was time to leave, Edwin dared to take her hand in his and place a chaste kiss on its back. The resulting smile was as warm as the growing rose blossoms on her cheeks. She was even more beautiful for it.

 

“Even if I was da Vinci himself,” Edwin said, “I would still fail at capturing your radiance. After all, how can a mortal man ever hope to capture even the tiniest bit of such an angel’s divinity?”

 

“Are you always such a romantic fool?” The teasing tone belied much of the potential bite of her words.

 

“For you, dear Ana, I would be whatever kind of fool you wished.”

 

“You really shouldn’t make promises like that, especially to someone you just met,” she replied with a soft smile. A tendril of her sunset red hair had escaped her chignon to lay against her cheek. Absently, Edwin tucked it gently behind her ear. She froze under his touch, and Edwin felt like all the sunshine had left the world in a rush of winter chill.

 

“I apologize, fair lady,” he said grandly, pulling back. He gave a dramatic bow, like one of the knights of yore. “I should not have touched you without your permission. I beg your forgiveness.”

 

“You cannot possibly be real,” she replied. The matron of the store called something out across the store. Ana replied in the same language before focusing back on Edwin. “I’ll forgive you, but one condition.”

 

“Give me any quest you desire, fair lady.”

 

“Romantic fool,” she huffed with a shake of her head. “I wouldn’t mind seeing you again, if you wish.”

 

“I wish for nothing more,” he replied with a pounding heart. “May I escort you out for tea tomorrow?”

 

“How about coffee instead?”

 

“If that is what you want,” Edwin agreed, earning a laugh from her.

 

“You’re adorable,” she accused. Then she darted in to place a kiss against his cheek. The matron called out her name in shock. “See you tomorrow, Mr. Jarvis. I’ll meet you here at three o’clock.”

 

“I’ll be here,” Edwin promised, even if he didn’t quite know how he was going to manage it yet. Already, he knew that there was nothing that he would not do for this woman. His life would surely be a dull place without the sunlight of her presence in it. “I’ll be here.”

 

“I’m sure you will,” Ana agreed readily. She patted his wrist. Feeling the distinctive gun calluses on her delicate hand reminded him of how capable she was of handling any threat. It made Edwin appreciate her willingness to let him escort her out even more, even if he wasn’t looking forward to coffee. She smiled at him, as if reading his thoughts. “I’m sure you will, Mr. Jarvis.”

 

-= LP =-  
To Be Continued  
-= LP =-

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge/Competition Block:  
> Stacked with: MC4A (FPC; ToS; Star; Fence; Shower)  
> Individual Challenges: In a Flash (Y); Ethnic & Present; Team Logic; Brush; Seeds;  
> Space Address (Prompt): 2C (Sunshine)  
> Representation: Jewish Ana Jarvis; Ana/Edwin Jarvis; BC Use  
> Bonus Challenge(s): Tomorrow’s Shade; Middle Name; Unwanted Advice; Second Verse (Ladylike; Not a Lamp; Persistence Still); Chorus (Pear-Shaped; Fizzy Lemonade; Machismo; Peddling Pots)  
> Tertiary Bonus Challenges: n/a  
> Word Count: 984


End file.
